Celeritas Draco
by 88dragon06
Summary: The Justice League find a being, right out of Arthurian times. Trapped in a new time, the magical creature teams up with the League and tries to find her place in a different world.
1. Chapter 1

Hello. This is the prologue for my new story. Its a Flash and OC story that will take place though JL and JLU.

I do not own Justice League or Justice League Unlimited. Or anything else that isn't mine. Only my own character. Enjoy.

-0-

Camelot

A place that was thriving under the rule of King Arthur. The kingdom was experiencing a time of peace. But keeping that peace often came at a price.

At the edge of the Dark Forest, located south of the King's castle, a battle was taking place. A small band of monsters were terrorizing the surrounding area. The king and a group of his knights had ridden out to meet the attackers and deliver a swift end to the creatures.

The clashing of weapons and the call of battle cries could be heard as the King's men fought valiantly to stop the oncoming forces that wanted to invade the kingdom.

Arthur, dressed for battle in chainmail, with his sword at the ready, gave orders to his men from the back of his white horse.

A young knight approached Arthur as his comrades continued to hold the line.

"My King! We have almost driven the enemy away from the west side and across the river. What are your orders?"

"Keep your eyes open Justin. There may be more lurking among the trees. Just be ready for an attack," Arthur replied.

As if to confirm the king's fears, an explosion near by knocked the men down and threw Arthur from his horse. As the young king got back up to continue to fight alongside his men, he found himself faced with three grey skinned zombie like beasts.

Raising his sword to prepare for battle, the king was pleasantly surprised when he heard a roar and the enemies were knocked away by a swift hit from the tail of the creature who Arthur called a friend.

The dragon and king watched the goons land some distance away, and then Arthur turned back to look at the black dragon before him.

"You have my thanks Kaida, my friend. And here I believed you would miss out on this glorious battle."

The purple eyes of the dragon turned toward the king and it cocked its head to the side. As the magical creature continued to look at the man, its eyes glowed a bright purple, and the creature morphed into a human female.

Pulling the hood down of her black cloak, and sweeping her long curly dark hair from her eyes, the female gave a smile to her friend before she replied.

" Tis only a glorious battle now that I have come to fight with you my friend. But I must ask you Arthur, how can I turn my back for one moment, and you find yourself in so much trouble?"

The friends shared a smile until the sounds of a battle cry brought them back to the problem at hand.

More forces were advancing through the trees. The young adult female grabbed a small bottle, filled with a light blue liquid, attached to her belt and threw it at a group of oncoming enemies. The liquid exploded as it hit the ground, sending debris and creatures flying.

The king, his knights, and the humanoid dragon continued the fight, pushing back the apposing forces and gaining the upper hand. But unknown to them, a creature stood in the distance, taking aim with its bow and poison tipped arrow. When it thought it had a clear shot, the arrow was let loose and sent flying toward the unsuspecting king. The arrow just missed Arthur and hit the tree right beside him. As soon as the arrow made contact with the tree, the bark started to turn black and it bubbled with a acidic hiss sound. The king took a moment and looked at the sight with shock. But that moment became his downfall as he was hit with a club from an enemy that had snuck up behind him.

Kaida had turned towards the sound of Arthur's cry and saw the enemy advancing on him while he was still down. With her eyes starting to glow, the girl ran toward her friend. As she neared the king, she used her magical abilities and the creatures were covered in a soft purple light as she levitates the enemy away and into a tree, knocking them out.

As Kaida turned with a small smile to help her friend finish getting off the ground, her smile fades as her advanced hearing picks up the sound of another arrow heading their way. Kaida pushes Arthur back down, but in doing so takes his place, and is pierced with the black poisoned arrow.

The arrow goes through the girl's cloak, landed on the right side of her stomach, and she collapses down to the ground where she lands next to the king.

Arthur is momentarily frozen with shock as he watches is long time friend start to wither in pain from the poison. Kaida's pained cries unfreeze Arthur from his shock. Getting on his hands and knees, the king moved toward the humanoid dragon to try and help her. As Arthur looks down, he sees his friend's purple eyes filled with pain and fear look back at him.

"Kaida? Can you hear me? I'll try and get the arrow out so you can heal."

The king cradled the female's head in his hand as his other hand inched toward the arrow still in her side. But his wounded friend grabbed his wrist to stop him from touching the arrow.

"Don't... the poison... evil," Kaida gasped out.

Arthur looked from the wound then back to the eyes of his friend.

"Then I'll take you to Merlin. He'll know how to counter this," Arthur told his friend before he turned and called out to his knights, "Fetch me my horse!"

-0-

Merlin was reading in his study when the door burst open. Arthur came in, and upon seeing the wizard, called out to him while motioning for the people behind him to enter the room.

"Merlin! Quick, Kaida has been severely wounded!"

Merlin's white robes fluttered around him as he swiftly approached the distraught man. Two of the king's knights were carrying the wounded humanoid between them and at Merlin's gesture, they placed her on a table in the middle of the room, and at Arthur's nod, they quickly left the wizard's study. As the door closed, leaving the king and wizard alone, Merlin walked up to the side of the table to look at his young apprentice, who was gasping in pain and bleeding on the papers that had been left on the table. Merlin then turned toward Arthur and started to speak.

"How did this happen?"

Arthur, who had taken place on Kaida's other side to hold her hand, responded in a tired and soft voice.

"There was an assassin among the creatures we were fighting. Kaida took the arrow that was meant for me. She said the arrow was poisoned," Arthur turned his head to look at the wizard, "Can you saver her Merlin?"

The wizard was inspecting the damage done to his adopted daughter, but the look on his face showed the trouble he felt.

"This isn't a simple poison. There is strong dark magic at work here. If it wasn't for the natural magic that flows thru her blood, she would have already been long dead."

The older man had started to chant as he raised his hand over the arrow still lodged in the girls side. A white light surrounded the effected area, but there was no change to be seen. With a sigh, the wizard looked down and braced his hands on the edge of the table as he gave Arthur the news that he dreaded to hear.

"I'm afraid this is an evil magic that can't be undone by any spell I posses."

The king looked at his adviser with a small amount of shock and a greater understanding. His hand tightened its grip on his friend's hand, a grip she was almost to weak to return, as he tried to come to terms with the information he had just been given.

The two were quiet for a moment before Merlin came to a decision and turned away to walk towards a shelf of his potions. Arthur called back to him in a pleading voice.

"Is there nothing we can do to help her?"

The wizard grabbed a small vile, filled with a white liquid that was giving off a soft glow, as he turned back to the two younger beings.

"There is one thing that may save Kaida's life," Merlin said as he walked back up to the table, "But the result will leave her future in an unforeseen state. Are you willing to help?"

"If there is a chance at saving her life, I'll take it," was Arthur's steadfast response.

"Good. Now, help me by holding her down."

Arthur moved to the front of the table and grabbed both of Kaida's arms as he listened to the wizard's instructions.

"I'm going to take the arrow out first. Make sure you hold on tight. Then after the arrow is removed, step aside. I'll then pour this potion on the wound. It won't help heal but it will slow down the poison and give me time to cast the spell."

"Spell?"

Merlin ignored the king's question and had grabbed the arrow where it entered the girl's side and pulled. With a cry from the female, the arrow came out and disintegrated once it was free from the flesh of its victim. With a look from Merlin, the king took a few steps back. The wizard uncorked the bottle and poured its contents on the wound, which made a hissing sound at the contact and brought another cry from the female. While the magical being groaned at the pain it was going thru, the wizard took out a pendant on a simple string from around his neck, hidden by his robes. The pendant was a small clear glass sphere, no bigger than a human eye.

Arthur watched as the wizard held the pendant, up high, over his friend's body. Merlin put his other hand to hover over her head and started his incantation. Kaida tried to look between her old teacher and the person she called a brother. Softly calling out for both as she felt the powerful magic start to swirl around her.

A wind started to pick up and move around the two magical beings in the room. The king couldn't believe his eyes as the pendant and his friend started to glow with a blinding white light. Arthur tried to shield his eyes but continue to watch as his friend appeared to be transformed into a shapeless glowing form, then that form changed into a small version of a dragon, and then was sucked into the glass sphere.

The king walked in a daze up to the wizard, as he finished his spell, and was handed the pendant. The two men watched as the glowing light continued to spin in the glass before it slowly turned into a solid purple colour. The same shade that matched his friend's eye colour.

"Keep that safe, for Kaida is trapped inside of there. When a time comes that can over come the magic and cure her of the poison inside of her, she can be released. Until then, she sleeps in a frozen like slumber."

With a last sad glance at the pendant, Merlin turned and walked away, leaving Arthur with the magical item.

"Don't worry my friend. One day you shall be free again," the king said as he looked down at the pendant with a heavy heart, but hope for his friend's future.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to the reviews from the last chap! Here is the next one. Hope you enjoy!

chapter 2

-0-0-0-

Gotham

Home to a variety of different people. Many were still in fear from the recent alien invasion that had almost taken over the earth. But many rested in peace knowing that the Dark Knight was on the prowl and the newly formed Justice League was around.

It was late at the Gotham Museum of History. A small group of employees were hard at work behind the scenes of the charity auction taking place that night.

Two of the staff were unaware of the night they were about to have, as they continued unloading boxes from the small storage room and setting them in next room where the items would be prepped for the auction.

"Why does all this old junk have to be so heavy?" Bob asked, taking a moment to swipe his dark hair out of his eyes, as he and Bill moved another create from the storage room to the readying room table.

"Guess they hadn't invented plastic back in King Arthur times," came Bill's sarcastic response, "Now help me with this big box. It weighs a ton."

Bob threw his coworker a dirty look as they continued on with their job.

The men set the heavy box down, with the rest in a pile they had started, where it made a thump. The coworkers went back for more boxes, unaware that the vibration of the thump from the last box, had made the top one on the pile, which was already sitting precariously, start to move. The box, no bigger than an orange, wobbled before gravity took hold and it started to fall.

Bob, who had returned with another box, saw the item start to fall but was to far away to do anything. He stood in the doorway, between the rooms, and cringed as he saw the box tumble down the pile and land on the floor.

Bill, who had walked up behind Bob with his own box, looked to see what the other man as staring at. When he saw the small box on the floor, he gave a groan.

"That's not coming out of my paycheck," Bill said.

Bob looked over his shoulder at his coworker with a deadpanned look, before going over to the fallen object. Setting his new box down on the table, Bob bent and picked up the slightly dented box from the floor.

Hoping that the bubble wrap inside would have done its job and saved whatever was inside, he failed to notice the package was upside down and the flaps of the box starting to come undone.

Bill tried to warn him, but gravity had already made the purple amulet inside start to fall to the ground.

Bob quickly made a grab for it but missed. The two men could only watch as the jewel fell towards the ground. Time seemed to go in slow motion as the men watched the amulet land face first on the concrete backroom floor. But when it hit, neither were prepared for the loud bang and mighty force that threw both back and up against the wall.

Both workers where a bit dazed and confused from hitting the wall. But when they looked back to where the amulet had fallen, both froze on the spot.

At first there was only purple smoke, that was quickly filling up the room. But then they saw something move in the smoke.

A monstrous form seemed to grow out of the purple smoke that had appeared when the amulet broke. At first the creature seemed to be made of the purple smoke, but it quickly became a solid black figure. The men were too surprised and shaken to do anything but watch as the creature unfurled its wings and let out a small roar. But when it turned its glowing amethyst eyes onto them, the men almost tripped over themselves as they ran for the nearest exit.

In there hast, Bob and Bill didn't realize that the exit they ran out of was the one to lead to the main auction floor.

-0-

It was getting late as Batman made his way through his city. The dark knight was on the prowl when he first heard the screams coming from the history museum.

Batman quickly made his way across the rooftops to the building a few blocks away. Crouching down at the top of the building, located on the opposite side of the street from the museum, the Dark Knight watched the scene below him unfold.

People were running out of the museum, some screaming their heads off, others calling for loved ones, all afraid for their lives.

Batman scanned the immediate area but didn't see anything. Standing up, the dark clad hero took his grappling hook from his belt, aimed it at the top of the museum building, and shot the device. In all the confusion, no one noticed the shadow like figure rising up and onto the roof.

Moving across the roof to look down through the dome window, that sat in the middle of the building, the detective almost couldn't believe what he saw.

A creature, right out of medieval times, was tearing through what were once the seats for the guests of the auction. The dragon was stumbling around but was making its way to a small group of frightened guests and workers that had huddled together, at the side of the building. Trapped between the wall and the creature, the people had no way to get around and head to the exit, located on the other side of the room.

The breaking of glass signaled the hero's entrance, as Batman quickly jumped down through the window and landed across from the dragon. Without wasting any time, he threw a batarang and hit the creature in the head. The weapon exploded on impact. While the creature cried out in pain, the dark night called out to the people.

"Get out of here! Now!"

As the people ran for their lives, the dragon turned its attention to the Dark Knight. Its bright purple eyes were staring at it's offender while it gave a low growl.

"That's right. Eyes on me big fella," Batman said as he got ready with his next shot.

Taking a good look at the creature, the detective saw that the dragon was at least the size of a large elephant. Just like a picture out of a fairy tale, it had a long neck, a tail as thick as a tree trunk, large wings, and razor sharp teeth. As the Dark Knight observed the creature, he also noticed the small amount of blood falling from its side and onto the floor.

The dragon slowly started to back away from the detective while still keeping its eyes on the human.

"You're not getting out to wreak havoc on the city," Batman said as he threw the second batarang. But the dragon saw it coming. With a flash of glowing purple eyes, a barrier was surrounding the dragon. The barrier was the same color purple as the creature's eyes.

Coming to a stalemate, the two beings simply observed one another. But the staring contest didn't last long as a war cry sounded throughout the room.

Hawkgirl came flying into the room with her mace held high. Without any hesitation, the female hero smashed her weapon into the dragon's magic barricade.

Purple eyes were wide with shock as they watched the mace shatter the barrier.

But the shock didn't last long as the creature was hit in the side of the head from another swing of the alien's weapon.

The force sent the creature tumbling down, where it smashed some chairs as it landed.

Now on the floor, the dragon turned its head and saw the female, standing above her, with her arm pulled back, ready for another strike.

In a quick act of self defense, the dragon reared it's head back, opened its mouth, and then shot a stream of fire at it's attackers. Hawkgirl flew out of the way and Batman used his grapple to shoot up near the ceiling. When the heroes were out of the fires path, they looked back but the dragon was gone.

Before Batman could make a move from hanging over the burning floor, he heard a voice call out to him.

"Hang on Bats. I've got you covered."

Batman looked down and noticed a red and yellow blur moving towards the fire. Quicker than the human eye, the hero known as Flash had grabbed all the surrounding fire extinguishers and attacked the flame. In no time, the fire was gone.

As Batman lowered himself down, Flash took a look at all the damage.

"Woah. Some party went on in here," the scarlet speedster said.

"You have a funny idea of a party," Hawkgirl said was she flew down to join her fellow league members.

Flash gave Hawkgirl a little smirk while shrugging one shoulder.

"What are you two doing here?" Batman asked.

"We were doing monitor duty when the police report came in about a monster at the Gotham museum," Hawkgirl explained.

"I had it under control," the detective said with a scowl.

"Right," was Flash's response as he took a look around the burned and trashed room.

Just then Martian Manhunter appeared, phasing up through the floor.

"Law enforcement are approaching the building. I suggest we quickly decide our next course of action," J'onn said to the heroes around him.

"Let's split up and look for the creature," Batman said as he walk by the others. "I saw it was already wounded. Hopefully it won't have gotten far."

-0-

A few streets away, the dragon materialized and started to try and make its way around. Wanting to put as much distance as it could from where it had fled. But themedieval being didn't understand anything around her. Weird structures, bright lights, and odd sounds surrounded the dragon.

Stepping from in between the two buildings she had teleported to, the mystical creature heard a loud horn sound coming from her right. As she turned her head, she saw a massive thing with two large glowing eyes coming toward her at an alarming speed.

-0-

Flash was zooming down the streets, looking for the creature Batman described, when a sound few blocks away caught his attention. He heard a horn, the screech of tires, and the crunch sound of metal.

Quickly changing directions, and making his way towards the source of the sound, Flash came upon the odd seen of a moving truck in the middle of the road, with its front end smashed up like an accordion.

The red clad hero made his way to the drivers door. With little effort, the door fell off its hinges and Flash could see the driver. A little worse for wear but he was alive.

"Hey man, you ok?"

The driver gave a small groan as he turned and looked at the hero.

"I'm alive," the driver replied as he rubbed the side of his head. "This weird creature just walked right in the middle of the road. I couldn't stop in time."

"Its ok. Just wait here for the paramedics. I'll go after the creature."

Flash looked around for a sign of the creature. He then noticed a group of people standing by the mouth of the alley, just up the street. It seemed like a good place to start looking.

Quickly making his way around the people, who were whispering among themselves and pointing to a trail of blood that ran further into the passageway, the Flash carefully made his way into the alley.

Thinking the magical being could pop out from any shadow, the Flash looked around, preparing for anything. But he was not ready for seeing a human shaped body, lying on the dirty and litter covered floor, at the back of the dead end passageway.

Moving closer, the speedster saw the human shape was really a young woman, probably no older than himself. She was out cold and covered in what he would describe as wacky looking clothing that she wore under a black cloak. Upon closer inspection, the hero saw blood seeping out of her left side and scratches dotted all along the right side of her body.

Still confused, the Flash bent down to check for a pulse. He moved some of her long black hair out of the way and placed two fingers on the lightly tanned skin of her neck, in search of a vain.

She was still alive but her pulse was weak. Flash also noticed her breathing was labored and she had some sweat gathering on her forehead.

Putting the evidence together, the Central City hero came to a conclusion that he almost couldn't believe.

Still kneeling down by the female, Flash placed two fingers on the communicator in his ear to activate it and call his teammates.

"Hey guys. I think I've found Batman's dragon, but you're not gonna believe what's happened."

-0-0-0-


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry this chapter took so long to get out. Thanks for the likes and reviews! Hope you all like this next chap!

Chapter 3

-0-

Beeps were the main sound coming from the Watchtower infirmary. The League members, who had brought the creature in, were surrounding the bed of the rooms only patient.

The now humanoid dragon lay completely still as J'onn hooked up the medical equipment to her while the others looked on.

"So what are we gonna do?" Flash asked as he crossed his arms, "Find a way to fix her and then what?"

"Is she some kinda alien?" Hawkgirl inquired while looking at the readings from the medical scanners.

"We'll need to patch her up first and then see if there is anything else wrong. When she wakes up, hopefully she'll give some answers," Batman answered.

"If we don't stop the bleeding soon, I fear she won't live much longer," Martian Manhunter said as he tried to stop the blood flow. "But no matter what I do, this wound wont heal. Gauze and stitches are being disintegrated if it stays on her blood for to long."

"This sample of her blood suggests there is some kind of virus in her system," Batman said as he continued to look through the microscope.

"So, she's been poisoned?" Hawkgirl asked.

"Essentially, yes." Batman replied. "But its nothing like I've ever seen before."

"I suggest a blood transfusion," J'onn stated. "It maybe the only thing that can save her at this point."

"Lets get started," Batman said.

-0-

Hours later, Batman called all the League members to report to the medical wing.

Superman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, and Hawkgirl all entered at the same time.

"What's the story?" Superman asked.

"She's stable. For now. We'll need to keep an eye on her, just in case," J'onn said as he looked at the man of steel.

"Agreed. We still don't know who she is or why she's here. We'll take turns watching her," Batman said as he took a sample of mud from the girls cape that they had laid beside her bed.

Just then, Flash zoomed in with a bag of chips he was munching on.

"Yo. What did I miss?" Flash said around a mouth full of food.

The detective addressed the speedster as he started to walk to the door with his sample.

"Nice timing Flash. You can take the first watch."

"Huh?"

The rest of the league started to leave as well.

"Hey, wait! You cant just leave me here to ..."

"Have fun babysitting." Hawkgirl said with a smirk as she passed the Flash.

As the doors closed behind his team mates, the scarlet speedster turned to his only companion in the room.

"What just happened?" he asked the still sleeping female.

He didn't receive an answer.

-0-

Flash was bored out of his mind

Bored. Bored. Bored.

Babysitting a sick sleeping dragon chick was not his idea of a fun time.

And time was moving _so_ slow and he was _so_ hungry. He'd finished off his chips over an hour ago and his stomach was starting to kill him. It wasn't his fault he had a hyper metabolism.

Flash groaned and looked back at the female from his spot a few feet away. She did look better but hadn't even moved the entire time he'd been there.

"I'll just take a quick trip to the kitchen," Flash said to himself, "I'll just grab some snacks and be back in no time. Besides, what could happen to sleeping beauty in that amount of time?

Having fully convinced himself of his snack run idea, Flash ran out of the medical bay without a second glance at the female.

But, as if determined to prove him wrong, the mediaeval patient began to wake.

Purple eyes snapped open. After adjusting to the light, the young female looked around.

Confusion and fear were the first things to cross her mind. The second thing she was aware of, was the pain in her side and the weakness she felt.

Lifting up her shirt, she saw the wound the arrow had caused her had been wrapped up with a odd white material.

'Had this been Merlin's doing,' the creature thought.

The humanoid dragon's mind was a bit hazy as she tried to remember what happened.

As she looked around the grey room, and what a strange room it was, bits and pieces of her memory started to come back. Arthur's horror stricken face after she had been hit with the arrow, Merlin's sad face as he looked at her, those oddly dressed humans that ran away from her when she tried to get help, that man with the dark cloak who thought she wanted a fight, the female with the weapon that shattered her magic like it was butter, and that glowing eyed beast that hit her. She couldn't really remember anything after that.

On her first scan of the room, the female noticed the odd little lights behind her and the big window at the other end of the room. With no real light shinning through the window, the dragon thought it was night.

After another quick look around the empty room, she spotted her black cloak lying next to the bed she was on.

She sat up from the bed and, with care, swung her legs over the side as she reached for her cloak. Putting the material on as she thought upon her next move, there was a slight hiss sound from across the room.

A part of the wall slid away to reveal a man, dressed all in red with yellow boots, walking into the room.

He was carrying a large amount of food in his arms and hadn't even noticed her yet. But as he finally looked over and locked eyes with her, the girl had one thought in mind. Run.

But at the same time, The Flash almost couldn't believe what he was seeing.

He had walked back into the room, with enough snacks to last him _at least_ another hour, and locked eyes with the dark haired being. The last thing he thought he would see, would be for her eyes glow a bright purple, and watch her disappear.

"Uh oh," Flash said as he set his food down on the nearest surface, "That's not good. Bats is gonna kill me."

The Flash turned around and headed back out of the medical ward, only to run straight into the woman he was looking for.  
His momentum sent them both tumbling to the floor.

After a small groan from both of them, Flash started to get up when he noticed the escapee was trying to stand as well.

"Hey, are you ok?" The Central City hero asked as he made to assist the female up, only to receive a punch to the face for his troubles.

The punch lacked force but still stung. Flash rubbed his jaw as he watched the being tried to teleport again, only to flicker and reappear a few feet away.

Flash used his speed and made his way in front of the still struggling woman who was trying to walk away while using the wall for support.

The dragon humanoid flinched and pushed herself away from the wall when she saw her jailer had appeared in front of her.

"Now where do you think you're going?"

With his arms crossed at his chest, the masked man was looking down at the cloaked figure as he made a blockade to keep her from going farther down the hall.

Purple eyes from under the hood of the black cloak stared into blue eyes that shown thru the red cowl. The staring contest only lasted a few seconds before the female spoke.

"Stand by and let me pass. I will not be held captive without a fight."

"Look, calm down lady. We don't have to... HEY!" The Flash had tried to reason with the woman but she had decided to take action by throwing another punch. Luckily, this time Flash was better prepared and managed to grab her wrist and also caught the next one when she tried to use her other hand.

"Unhand me, now!"

Thinking he had the upper hand, Flash smiled as he addressed his victim while continuing to hold her wrists while she struggled in vain.

"There now. What say we calm down and talk?"

The woman stopped struggling and gave the hero a deadpanned look before her eyes started to glow. To say that the Flash was surprised would be an understatement as he watched the girl he was holding start to fade again as she successfully teleported out of the hallway they were in.

The Flash was left holding thin air and had a bewildered look on his face before he started looking all around, as if the girl would reappear beside him.

Upon seeing he was completely alone, the Flash did a face palm as he muttered under his breath.

"Lost her again. Great. Bats is _so_ gonna kill me.

-0-

One floor below where the Flash was left standing, the cloaked figure rematerialize.  
The effort it took to get her that far in her weakened state was really taking its toll on her.  
She managed to make it a few feet before she was too weak to go any further and sank to the floor.

Leaning against what she came to realize was a glass window that ran the length of the hallway she was in, the medieval being let out a gasp as she took a moment to look out through the window.

She couldn't believe her eyes. Before her, spinning out in space, was the planet earth.  
The female was gob smacked at what she was seeing. Out of all the things she had seen in her life, she never imagined finding herself among the stars.

Still absorbed at the view before her, the escapee jumped when she heard the voice behind her.

"You seem to have recovered rather well."

The female shot up and spun around to see a green skinned man standing before her. Still braced against the wall, she prepared for a fight. But the man, although looking rather imposing, hadn't made a move to attack.

As if reading her mind, the being spoke again.

"We mean you no harm. You are safe here."

The still weak earthling was considering her next move when a familiar voice caught the attention of the two by the window.

"Hey! There you are!"

Both beings turned to see a red blur come rushing towards them with a smile in his face.

"Hows it going J'onn? I see you've found the girl."

"Indeed. I saw everything from the monitors and alerted the others."

The speedster's eyes widened when he heard his friends words.

"Uh, you didn't tell Bats all that you saw, did you?"

"Yes."

"Great, another lecture," Flash said under his breath as he thought about his next meeting with the detective.

The almost forgotten female was watching the two men exchange words. With nobody immediately attacking or putting her in shackles, she started to believe the green one's words.  
But as she started to speak, her exhaustion caught up with her and she slid back down the window.

The movement caught both men's attention and they immediately moved to help her.

"Hey, take it easy. No more vanishing acts. Ok?" The Flash said as he knelt down to look at the collapsed being.

"I think it best we get you back to the infirmary," J'onn said as he bent down to help the still recovering female up. "We also have some questions we would like you to answer."

Allowing the green man to assist her up, the humanoid dragon thought about all the questions she had as well. She finally decided on asking one question with the new information she just received.

"Who is 'we' exactly?"

J'onn turned his head to look down at her while answering her question as they started to walk.

"My teammates and I. We are known as the Justice League."

The female was left to ponder this as she was led down the hall by the two heroes.

-0-


End file.
